Demon Diary
by Suigetsu Kushina36
Summary: Alois has Sebastian's diary! And he's reading it with Ciel! What's inside? And why is Grell involved! WHAT'S GOING ON! Smut, smut, and more smut. You're welcome.


Demon Diary

I ran quickly down the hall, my heart beating in my ears. I got back to my friends room and threw the door open, the black book still in hand. The smaller boy was sitting on the bed in his night clothes playing with a deck of cards. He looked at me as I slammed the door.

"Ciel! Ciel Ciel!" I yelled, running up to the bed. "Look what-" I got quiet and looked around. "Look what I found." I slammed the book into his chest. He gasped slightly and looked at it.

"What's this?" He flipped through the pages slightly.

"I found it in your butler's room!"

Ciel looked at me wide eyed. For a moment he was silent. "I thought you went to the bathroom!" he yelped.

"I did. But n my way back I got lost, so I started checking doors and I found Sebastian's room. So I went in and looked around and I found that!" I patted the book in my friends hands. I wanna look, gimme!" I reached my hand out for the book. Ciel held the book away and pushed my chest.

"Wait, Alois. Sebastian's a demon. Maybe we shouldn't-

"Oh c'mon, it's just peeking." I grabbed the front of his night shirt and pulled him closer, then snatched the book away. "Let's see…" I opened it and flipped to a page. Ciel slid closer to see the book. "Today's activities went as I wanted. I woke Ciel in the morning, but I got a little carried away and accidently brushed my hand over his-

Ciel slapped his hand over my mouth, a horrified look on his face. Thanks to Ciel's hand my laughter was stifled. He blushed slightly.

"Let's just…go to the next page…" He uncovered my mouth and flipped to the next page. "…boring," he said.

"Kay, hold on,,," I flipped through pages, Ciel started staring back and forth between the door and the window saying we shouldn't be doing this and we'll get in trouble when I found a page a started reading.

"Last night I had the weirdest yet most amazing dream about Grell," I read. I saw Ciel's eyes brighten.

"Let me see that," he said, stealing the book away from me. He cleared his throat and shifted around so I could see too. I leaned on his shoulder.

"At the beginning we were helping each other with some sort of mission to find a person. I guess our paths were intertwined by him; Grell needed him dead, I needed something else. We ended up back at the Phantomhive manner and went to my room to see, I guess, some notes about this person. While we were frustrated and, I, pacing, Grell, sitting on my bed, I was overtaken with a sudden want for Grell…and I wanted him NOW.

"'Grell…' I whispered. The reaper blushed and looked at me. I slowly walked toward him and leaned forward, my hands resting high up on his thighs.

"'Sebas-chan…' he breathed. I pressed my lips against his, his arms wrapping tightly around my neck. We kissed for a while, deepening it every second. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, exploring every part of it.

"While we kissed I worked on undoing his pants. Grell trailed his hands down my chest slowly. Once I had his pants undone I quickly pulled them down with his underwear. He pulled away from our kiss and gasped.

"'Oh, Bassy…' he moaned seductively. He slid his hands down and quickly undid my pants. He looked at me, a cute gleam in his eyes, and slowly pulled them down the same way I did. I smiled and slid up onto his lap, making sure my hard member grinded against his. He moaned.

"'Come, my Grell. Give me a fun ride…' I said.

"I grinded against him as we finished undressing each other. We were moaning like whores by the time we finished tearing each others clothes off. I sat up on my knees, rubbing my erection against Grell's stomach, about to force the reapers throbbing dick into my ass and take him for a ride, when…"

Ciel suddenly stopped reading. I looked at his horrified face and gently patted his back.

"Spit it out, Phantomhive."

He looked at me then took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Um, take him for a ride, Oh. 'When Ciel suddenly walked in. We both looked at the boy and Grell was about to speak when he slammed the door and locked it with a demented smile on his face.

"'Lay back, Grell,' he said. He began undressing himself as he walked over to the bed. Grell laid back and Ciel sat proudly above himI hesitated a moment then continued down onto Grell. I moaned at the feeling of him entering me without preparation. Once I had him all the way in me and started to ride him, Ciel sat up and pulled me down on his throbbing erection. For such a small boy, his dick could've made me cum at just the sight. I opened my mouth and he immediately rammed his member into my throat. Ciel was too hot to have mercy, not that I wanted him to, and he continued to pound the back of my throat. Right when I though I was about to climax, I woke up and saw it was time to wake the young master. So much for the end of that dream…"

It was all silent for a while, then I lost it and fell back, laughing uncontrollably. Ciel looked at me and told me to quiet down. I kept laughing so he grabbed my arms and shook me, telling me to shut up, but he was smiling.

I calmed down and looked at him. "Would you be the Sebastian to my Grell?" I said, trying to sound seductive. Ciel grabbed a pillow and hit me with it.

"Go to sleep, Trancy," he said. I sat up and grabbed the book, tucking it under my pillow. I lied down and pulled the blanket over me, Ciel lying next to me. He sighed.

"I'll take the book back after you leave tomorrow and if I get caught I'll just say I wanted to see it." He grabbed my hand. "It'll be our secret."

"Best friend secret?" I said softly.

He smiled. "Best friend secret." I closed my eyes for a moment the opened them again.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Was that part about your penis really in there?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno, just sounded like you were bragging."

"Wha-NO!" I giggled and so did he, then we closed our eyes and fell asleep, to dream about a demon's diary…

_Hope you liiiike. X3 I wrote this cause I was bored and had this idea. Whaterver. Please review. I kinda see this as an extra chapter for His Butler, All Seeing, but you don't have to read that one to understand this._


End file.
